


Denying

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne - Freeform, Anne with an E - Freeform, Diana x Jerry, Diana/Jerry, F/M, Fluff, It will literally make you gag, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diana is having a hard time admitting her feelings.





	Denying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again.  
> I tried something new with this, and I don't quite know how it turned out?  
> You can be the judge.  
> Also I've only read this over a few times, so there's probably a grammar mistake or two, but if you can please look past that. Feel free to leave some feedback in the comments! Enjoy :)

In the start it was subtle. 

Anne and Diana walking past Jerry, who was working in the barn, and Jerry's glance lingering on Diana, just a little longer than necessary. 

Diana noticing this for the fifth time and hiding a smile. 

Anne noticing it too, and grinning at her two friends, delighted at the thought of them finding happiness together. 

Anne asking Diana about it, and Diana simply shaking her head at a thought so ridiculous. 

Later, when Jerry started school, it became less subtle. 

Anne, Gilbert, Diana and Jerry hanging, out together after school, and Diana and Jerry always sitting next to each other. 

The two of them standing as close to each other as possible at every occasion. 

Diana's eyes naturally finding Jerry's, as they share the same thought during class. 

Jerry asking Diana for help with his homework instead of Anne, who probably would have been a bigger help than Diana, because she was a bit too busy staring at Jerry, to really teach him anything, and Anne not being the least bit offended by this. 

Anne once again asking Diana about it, and Diana still denying everything, though she couldn't help but smile at the thought.  
Time passed, and the kids grew older. 

Gilbert and Anne finally beginning officially dating, Jerry and Diana having a lot more time to themselves. 

Most of that time spent sitting in a tree together, Diana reading her favourite books aloud to Jerry, who couldn't help but admire, the way her eyes sparkle when she got to an exciting or intense part. 

Jerry giving her flowers that remind him of her, and her taking them with a blush, trying not to think about what her mother will say when she comes home with flowers from a boy. 

Gilbert helping Jerry with how to ask Diana out, and Gilbert later telling Anne about it. 

Anne once again asking Diana about Jerry, and Diana just smiling. 

Anne helping Diana getting ready for her first date, and Gilbert helping Jerry. 

Jerry standing speechless by the beauty of his giggling Diana. 

Them sharing their first kiss on a flowery field. 

Jerry putting flowers in Diana's hair. 

Them secretly meeting, because Diana's mother disapproves of her relationship with a French boy. 

Diana finally telling her mother that she can't control Diana's life. 

Anne asking Diana about her feelings for Jerry, and Diana finally not denying anything.


End file.
